Hindsight
by keldoll
Summary: Hindsight: the ability to understand, after something has happened, what should have been done or what caused the event. What would happen if Bella had read the twilight saga books before moving to Forks? Would life be smoother? Would her happily ever after come sooner? Or will changing things destroy the life she is hoping for?
1. Chapter 1

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight"_

* * *

Chapter 1

"**I'm going to bed now mum, I've got packing to do tomorrow before the flight. I should have an early night." **

Like that was going to happen. I was sure I'd spend the night as restless as ever. Her and Phil smiled and wished me goodnight. I had my suspicions that they both knew my real motives behind going to live with Charlie. But they deserved time together. _Alone_. I was only holding them back.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and sat down on my bed sighing. I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother. I smiled fondly in memory of some of her less than successful endeavours. I would miss Phil too. I was glad that he would be there to look after Renee now. He would be there to make sure the bills got paid, that there was food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost. I would miss Phoenix. _A__ lot_. I loved the sun and the blistering heat.

I would be miserable in forks, I had no doubt. I knew Charlie was excited to have me live with him. I hoped things could be comfortable between us. I didn't want to be in his way at all either. It was the cold, depressing climate I was dreading. And of course starting a new school was going to be great! My thoughts literally dripping sarcasm.

I looked around my room, committing it to memory. What do I even pack? I spotted unfamiliar books sitting on my desk. Had mum got them for me and forgotten to mention it? Actually a good book is just what I need right now. I got up and grabbed the top book. Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer. Hmmm I hadn't heard of her. I looked at the next book. Another Stephanie Meyer book. New moon. They must be a series. I might as well settle in for a long night of reading, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway. I should be able to sleep on the plane.  
I slipped into my old shorts and tank top and got settled sitting up in bed. I glanced around my room once more and sighed before opening to the first page.

**Preface  
**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

Forks?! I wonder if mum thought this was a joke? I quickly turned the page.

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of north-west Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near- constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

What the hell is this book?! Had I not just had the exact same thoughts? How can this be happening? How can someone know so much about me? About my life? My parents? It is almost as if I'd written this book myself it was so accurate. I flipped the book over and read the blurb, something I now realize I should have done first.

When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerising voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret.

That sounds like me. Falling for someone whom I could never have. Who would never be interested in someone like me. Plain. Someone as beautiful and special as this Edward Cullen apparently is, is someone who is way out of my league.

What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back…. Deeply seductive and irresistibly compelling Twilight is an extraordinary love story that will stay with you long after you have turned the final page.

Well its not too late now. I could always cancel moving in with Charlie. There was more on the back of the book so I read each line.

About three things I was absolutely positive.  
First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Her story, recounted in hypnotic, dreamy prose, encapsulates perfectly the teenage feeling of sexual tension and alienation.

The thrilling tale of a vampire romance at high school.

Well I guess that proves it, its not real. Vampires don't really exist. But still, how can it be so accurate? My name, Charlie, Renee, Phoenix, Forks. For Christs sake! They've even described the exact outfit I have laid out ready for tomorrow. I pushed the book down to the end of the bed and crossed my arms. I cant seriously be thinking this book is real. No one can know that future so this just cant be true. And vampires! Psh!

If - and it's a big if, a monstrous if! But just _if_ this was real, I need to know. How well does this person know me? Not even Renee would know me this well. Not enough to know what I'm thinking to pretty much an exact match.

I reached out and took a deep breath before opening the book and continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

**Chapter two.**

By the time I got through my goodbye to mum and the plane trip and greeting Charlie I was feeling torn. This book was me. It had to be. It was exactly what I had been thinking. It knew my every thought, every feeling.

I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mum and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

_**"I found a good car for you, really cheap,"**_ he announced when we were strapped in.

_**"What kind of car?"**_

I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."

_**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**_

_**"Where did you find it?"**_

_**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"**_ La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

_**"No."**_

_**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." **_Charlie prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

I laughed. I was just thinking that. It was sweet of Charlie to get the car for me, even if it sounded a little… old. It was funny having to drag the information from him.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.

It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green — an alien planet.

I groaned at what I was getting myself into.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

Gee Charlie was right. That is a good car for me. I was pleased at how I managed to settle in, grateful that Charlie didn't hover. I was dreading sharing the one bathroom. I actually rolled my eyes at myself when I started on with all my normal insecurities. I didn't realise that I whined so much.

I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background.

I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

Great. Looks like I wont be getting any decent sleep for a while. I'm sure Id get used to the rain. When I read how my room and the house had not changed one bit I felt sad. Charlie really hasn't ever stopped loving Renee. He hasn't moved on.

It was impossible, being in this house, not to realise that Charlie had never gotten over my mum. It made me uncomfortable.

Oh here comes school.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon- coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain- link fences, the metal detectors? I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Hmmm… I suppose school was roughly what I was expecting. Lots of staring and muttering behind my back. It must be a big shock to everyone that flighty Renee's daughter has returned.

I held my breath as I read about my first sight of the Cullen's.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and took in a few big ones. I laughed how silly I was being, I'd almost passed out.

They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

_**"Who are they ?" **_I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbour for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbour giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

_**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."**_ She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbour was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

_**"They are… very nice-looking."**_ I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

_**"Yes!"**_ Jessica agreed with another giggle.

_** "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."**_ Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

_**"Which ones are the Cullen's?"**_ I asked. _**"They don't look related…"**_

_**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**_

_**"They look a little old for foster children."**_

_**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**_

_**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**_

_**"I guess so,"**_ Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.

_** "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though,"**_ she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

I was officially obsessed with Edward Cullen. I was as drawn to him as my book self was. Vampires. Having heard the word it obvious now. Pale white skin with unbelievable beauty and grace. Not eating. Not interacting with others. With humans.

I was excited when I read that my next class was with Edward but that quickly turned into sadness and confusion.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly  
like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbour. In fact, all the tables were filled  
but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognised Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting  
next to that single open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I  
was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He  
stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - it was  
hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book  
in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.  
I'd noticed that his eyes were black - coal black.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about  
introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to  
send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to  
sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture  
change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme  
edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I  
sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favourite shampoo. It seemed  
an innocent enough odour. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain  
between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

I don't understand why he would be like that. Well I suppose as a vampire it might be because of my blood. Can blood smell bad? Wouldn't blood just be blood?

During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin.

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again,  
his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair,  
the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of  
his seat. Fluidly he rose - he was much taller than I'd thought - his back to me, and he  
was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began  
gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes  
would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hard-wired to my tear ducts. I usually  
cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.

What was Edwards problem? What did I do?

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognised again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.

I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face.

The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome— with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

_** "Never mind, then,"**_ he said hastily in a voice like velvet.

_** "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help."**_

And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.

_**"How did your first day go, dear?"**_ the receptionist asked maternally.

_**"Fine,"**_ I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.

I had to wipe the tears from my eyes as the chapter ended. Why had he been so mean? What had I done to him? I thumped the book down on my side table and rolled over, pulling the blanket tight around me. I sniffled and tried to blink away my tears.

As hard as I tried I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had to know what happened next. With red but dry eyes I grabbed the book and opened it to the next page.

The next day was better…. And worse.  
It was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.

But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

I was sad reading of my day when Edward wasn't there. Why wasn't he at school? I read the words but it didn't seem to matter if Edward wasn't a apart of them. I actually thought it was funny that Charlie still couldn't cook and mostly ate out. I would be nipping that habit in the butt right away.

Edward came back. He even started talking to me. He seemed interested in me. He was very perceptive and he spoke in such and old fashioned way. I couldn't believe that he saved me from Tyler's van. Super strength? Here is were the mythical stuff starts I suppose. But wasn't I already started to believe this was real? Who am I kidding I completely believe but how can that be?

I sighed. It was nice to see how happy I'd be living with Charlie. I am so much like him. Much more so than Renee.

I was angry when Edward was rude to me at after the accident and refused to tell me the truth. Oh I really need to find a way to avoid that close call. I kept his secret, of course I would. I was annoyed when he treated me like the black plague.

_** "I'm sorry."**_ He sounded sincere.

_**"I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."**_

I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.

_**"I don't know what you mean,"**_ I said, my voice guarded.

_**"It's better if we're not friends,"**_ he explained. _**"Trust me."**_

He went from strange to stranger and everything he said only confused and annoyed me more. It was like he wanted to talk to me but didn't at the same time. First he's rude then he acts like we are all peachy keen.

My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at  
me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught  
my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I  
stared in disbelief, he winked.

He did not seem pleased when I started trying to figured out what he was. Book me knew he was something. Just not what something.

_**"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"**_

I suppose he would think that. Just because he is a vampire doesn't mean he has to be the bad guy. It was funny that Edward skipped blood typing now that I knew he is a vampire. I could see why ditching can be healthy. I felt squeamish when I read about smelling the blood and getting sick but laughed when I realised that I would make the worst vampire in history. No wonder Edward was finding it funny.

I was ashamed of my flirting with Jacob. He seemed sweet and I shouldn't have given him the impression that I was interested in him that way. He was the key to me learning Edwards secret. Confirming it at least. I skimmed over the next few days, it was just about decisions and distractions. Decisions that I know I've already made this time around.

I was a little nervous when I read about Port Angles but I knew Edward would come for me. He always saves me.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the side walk. I dove into the road — this car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

_**"Get in!"**_ a furious voice commanded.

It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me — even before I was off the street — as soon as I heard his voice. I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut behind me.

I was amazed to find out about Edward's mind reading and very relieved that he wont be able to read mine.

Being an outside observer, it was quite entertaining reading the conversation about Edward being a vampire. I laughed when book me had thought the same three lines that were on the back of the book. I sighed realising that I truly believed them now. Even without having met Edward, I am already in love with him.

I laughed when Jessica hounded me in trig and started thinking of all the things I could say and things I definitely need to be careful not to say now that I knew Edward could be listening in to any of my conversations.

_**"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him,"**_ I admitted.

That is something I will have to get used to. All the dazzling, making my heart beat like crazy. I laughed. I'll have to remember to breathe too. He seems to make my body just go crazy.

**"Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes…"** I hesitated.

** "I can't be sure — I don't know how to read minds — but sometimes it seems like you're**

** trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else.**"

**"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if**

** I can do it"** — he shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought

— **"if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from**

** hurting you, to keep you safe."**

And that in a nutshell is this story, I'm already sure of it. That is where this story is heading. We fall in love and there are several points where if things had of been done differently, we talked instead of keeping our thoughts to ourselves, we waited just that extra second, anything and that would have changed the whole outcome but we didn't and we lose something. Lose each other. That is the only way there would be four books. He leaves me. He has to.

My heart hit rock bottom with the realisation. When would he leave me? What would cause it? Which book would hold this horrible event? I let out a strangled cry. How would I survive that? I cant even stand the thought of it now. I felt so alone all of a sudden. I needed Edward and he doesn't even know I exist. I tried my best to stay quiet as a fresh round of tears came, followed by another and another. I clutched the book as if it was my lifeline and buried my face in my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

* * *

**Chapter three.**

**Edward's POV.**

I sat playing my piano as I tried to block out my families thoughts. They rarely changed.

"_He is so lonely. I wish he would find his mate. I know she is out there somewhere. I cant stand watching him pull further and further away from his family. We all just want him to be happy. A woman's touch is all he needs…"  
_

I groaned and even though it made me slightly bitter I started playing Esme's favourite song. I could not put my heart into it but it would distract her. Her thoughts immediately turned to a mental humming.

"_Suck up! "  
_

Emmett teased while never losing concentration on the video game he was playing with Jasper.

"_Suck it up Jasper. Your used to his brooding. Focus on happy feelings. Hmmm… what are you up to my Alice, full of mischief…."  
_

"_Slowly, don't get him worked up too fast, drag it out, see how long he can hold out for. Jasper's smirk as he stalks me. Jasper's eyes as he calculates my moves. Jasper's slow building growl. "You're mine Alice. Mine!" mmmmm yesss.."  
_

I shook my head trying to rid my perfect memory of Alice's thoughts, an impossible task. Jasper although he never lost focus of his game was tasting Alice's emotions. Becoming quite torn as they turned from mischievous to aroused to more and more aroused. She was teasing him with emotions she knew he would not be able to resist. I could not stand any more and swiftly stood, heading towards the stairs.

I will need to leave the house for a while. I love my family and I am happy the are all so in love but I cant help felling slightly resentful. It hurts to see what I don't have in my life. What I am missing.

Alice's gasp had me pausing at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper's game long forgotten, he was cradling Alice as she had what could only be described as a very strong and emotional vision.

I knelt in front of her, ignoring Jasper's warning growl. I knew better than to touch her while he was in protective mode. She was seeing a young human girl. Somewhere around my physical age I would assume. She had long brown locks that were sprayed out in a mess. We couldn't see her face because it was buried in the pillows on her bed. Her body was shaking. She was crying. She was crying hard and it was actually painful to watch. Her pain was our pain it was so real. I clutched at my chest, I felt like someone was tugging my heart slowly pulling it from my chest. What had happened to this girl? Who had hurt her?

Alice felt it too and it had Jasper in near hysterics. He wanted to hide Alice from the world. Take her and run. His instincts told him that we were a danger. Emmett was smart enough to stay back and not move a muscle. Jasper could feel my pain too and this had him confused. He couldn't decide what to do. He felt helpless. The poor girl looked so sad. I didn't know how I could feel for some strange human but I was drawn to her. We need to find out who she is.

Alice came out of the vision and started calming Jasper. Telling him she was safe that they were ok. I waited and when she finally had Jasper calm she turned to me.

**"** **Alice, who was that?" **I practically begged.

She shook her head and sunk back into Jasper.

"**I don't know Edward, I have never seen her before but she is important. She will be, I can feel it."**

It was silent for a short time. It got almost uncomfortable and I felt the need to say something.

"**I feel it too Alice."**

I made my way to my room and turned my stereo on, resolved to listen to Debussy and replay Alice's vision for the rest of the night.

**Bella's POV**

I groggily woke up to the sun on my face. I cherished its rays for a few minutes before lasts night events came rushing back. I gasped and shot up. I heard a thump and looked over the edge of my bed to see Twilight sprawled out on the floor. I hurriedly picked it up and held it tight to my chest. I looked at the time. It was just before 6. It almost hurt to let go of my book but I had to get ready for my flight.

I was showered, packed and ready by 8 and I wasn't heading out until 10 so I settled on my bed for the last time and dove straight back into the book.

I swooned as I read about Edward's beautiful meadow and his sparkly skin. How silly is that though really? Vampires sparkling. Ha! I guess that is where that "only come out at night" myths come from.

**"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"** he murmured.

Sigh... I was so deep in the story that I felt as though I was really there with Edward in his meadow. Talking, touching, declaring to each other. And the kiss...

** "She knows other things. She sees things — things that**

** might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The**

** future isn't set in stone. Things change."**

Alice can see the future?! I didn't doubt it but... no buts i guess. This book is real and its the future so i suppose anything is possile. Did she write it? Why would it say the auther is Stephinie Mayer then? I hope i get some answers by the end of these books.

I was embarassed that Edward had been watching me sleep and talking about jealously and then marriage and... well that part was a little disheartening but i'm sure over the four books _something_ must happen. I hope anyway.

Meeting the family was fascinating. I'm glad ive got a bit of warning this time. And i cant wait to hear Edward play his piano. Edward meeting Charlie, now that was funny. Poor Charlie, if he only knew... I sat up straight when Alice saw and Edward heard nomads coming while we played baseball. I bit at my nails as i read.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth. The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant. Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.

"**Its time to go sweetheart.****" **Mum said sticking her head in the door.

I jumped and my heart raced. She scared the crap out of me. I tried to calm down to reply to her.

"**I****'****m ready mum.****" **I answered and put my book in my carry on bag.

Phil packed my things in the car and we all headed to the air port. I thought I better ask before I go just to be sure it was her.

"**Hey mum, did you leave books on my desk yesterday?****"  
**

She shook her head and said that it wasn't her. Phil said it wasn't him either. Now that is weird. How did they get there then? I couldnt possible leave the book now, I had to now what happened. I read on the drive in, I read while I was waiting and I read on the plane. The goodbyes were sad but not so surprisingly easier, now that I had Edward. I was eager to be on my way to forks. I needed to follow this through. If there was any chance these books were real I needed to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

* * *

**Chapter four.**

**"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really**

** have to be involved in all this?"** His voice was courteous, kind.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had almost been ready to turn the damn plane around and make my mother go into hiding. Very silly thinking about it now. I dread the thought of my mum ever meeting the likes of James though. I shivered in disgust. I wasn't surprised that I had ran off to face him, I would in a heartbeat if I thought I could save a loved one.

Edward saved me again. I knew he would. James bit me but then Edward pulled him off me. I was happy to read the James met his maker, so to speak. I had to go to hospital and have needles but I recovered fine. Edward had sucked the venom out. I was just as unhappy as book Bella that he didn't just let me turn. I think I am a little more patient then her though. There was not much else at the end of the book. Only prom. I cant believe he made me go. And in a cast! Urgh! It was a sweet ending though.

**"Bella."** His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips.

**"I will stay with ****you — isn't that enough?"** I smiled under his fingertips.

**"Enough for now."** He frowned at my tenacity.

No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl. I touched his face.

**"Look,"** I said.

**"I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"**

**"Yes, it is enough,"** he answered, smiling.

**"Enough for forever."**

And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat.

Sigh... They called the five minute till landing warning and I put the book in my carry on bag and buckled up, excited for my new life to start.

I smiled at the proud looking police chef waiting by his car and made my way over to him. Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug and I wrapped my arms around him properly forcing him to do them same. His cheeks were pink when he pulled back.

**"It's good to see you Bells."** he said, smiling.

**"How's Renée?"** He asked, grabbing my bags and putting them in the back seat.

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad."** I replied, climbing in the passenger seat.

I held back my smile when Charlie told me about my truck. I repeated the conversation just like it was in the book. It felt right. The truck was just like the book had described and I really did love it. I told Charlie I was tired and went up to my room to unpack and spend the night reading the next chapter of my life.

I read the blurb first.

**"Shoot!"** I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

**"NO!"** Edward roared... Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm – into the fevered eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires.

For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella could have imagined. Edward has already rescued Bella from the clutches of one evil vampire, but now, as their daring relationship threatens all that is near and dear to them, they realise their troubles may just be the beginning...

Passionate, riveting and deeply moving, New Moon, the compelling sequel to Twilight, irresistibly combines romance and suspense with a supernatural twist.

Whoa... sounds like my life is going to be rough but I know Edward is worth it. God, what if he reacts differently than the book him? I shuffled a little getting comfortable again and opened to the preface.

**PREFACE**

I FELT LIKE I WAS TRAPPED IN ONE OF THOSE TERRIFYING nightmares, the where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move enough. My legs seemed to move slower and slower as I fought my way through the callous crowd, but the hands on the huge clock tower didn't slow. With relentless, uncaring force, they turned inexorably toward the end–the end of everything. But this was no dream, and, unlike the nightmare, I wasn't running for _my _life; I was racing to save something infinitely more precious. My own life meant little to me today. Alice had said there was a good chance we would both die here. Perhaps the outcome would be different if she weren't trapped by the brilliant sunlight; only I was free to run across bright, crowded square. And I couldn't run fast enough.

So it didn't matter to me that we were surrounded by our extraordinarily dangerous enemies. As the clock began to toll out the hour, vibrating under the soles of my sluggish feet, I knew I was too late–and I was glad something bloodthirsty waited in the wings. For in failing this, I forfeited any desire to live. The clock tolled again, and the sun beat down from the exact center point of the sky.

Oh god. More life or death situations. Why do I always attract danger? The book started with a very weird dream. My book self was terrified of growing old obviously. Something I was never concerned with before Edward but I am now. I cant and don't ever want to imagine growing old and eventually leaving Edward.

I was pissed at Edward for even thinking about... _Suicide.. _I cant even think about it. Id never let that happen.

**"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it ****wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning… after he realized what he'd become…"** His voice, which had grown serious, turned light again.

**"And he's clearly still in excellent health." **

I twisted around so that I could read his face. 

**"What are you talking about?"** I demanded.

**"What do you mean, this something you had to think about once?"**

**"Last spring, when you were… nearly killed…"** He paused to take a deep breath, snuggling to return to his teasing tone.

**"Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."**

**"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." **

Please don't let this be what this book is about. After about thirty minutes of reading I sat on my bed, tears streaming down my face completely and utterly lost. How could he... I could feel every beat of my heart as if it were a drum inside my chest.

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." **He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

"**No."** I whimpered pathetically, letting the book slip from my fingers and thump to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

* * *

**Chapter five.**

**Edward's POV.**

My hands flew flawlessly across the keys, creating an unknown song. Soft and sweet. The notes came together as if the were meant to be, as if they were pre-written, just waiting to be brought to life.

"_Oh that is so beautiful. He's composing again... its been so long. It sounds like... love."_

Esme's thoughts showed images of Carlisle as he stared at her. She saw it in his eyes. She knew she was his world. She saw so much love shining through that she choked back her tears. She knew he loved her just as deeply and all consumingly as she him. That is what the song felt like to her.

"_But... does that mean he's found her? Found the __**one**__?" _

I tuned my mother out and left her to her suspicions. I had not found "the one" I was just thinking of the girl from Alice's vision. I don't even know her.

"**Come on Jasper... I'll kick your ass then Edwards. You know that military strategy shit cant beat my mad skills." **Emmett taunted Jasper as he set up some game on the xbox.

Jasper chuckled, exuding confidence and took his seat in front of the TV. I tried to hide my irritation, moving away from the piano and over to the couch. I watched them play for a while, there was never going to be an end to this game without cheating. They were too evenly matched.

Jasper and I both raced upstairs when it happened. Alice was frozen on Rose's bed, her hand mid-way through painting one of Rose's toenails. Jasper slowly moved her hand away and took the polish from her, knowing well that Rose would flip if her, or her room ended up covered in bright red polish.

I closed my eyes and watched the beauty in Alice's mind again. She was crying again. She looked... frozen. The look in her eyes was total devastation. Whoever kept doing this to her would pay dearly.

"_**No." **__She whimpered. _

"_**Oh Edward... How could you?" **__She cried softly. _

Edward?! What?! Could she mean me? Does she know me?

"**What the hell Alice?!" **I asked in disbelief.

She just stared at me. _"I don't know Edward."_

**Bella's POV.**

"**Oh Edward... How could you?"**

What do you do when your reason for being throws you away? You don't let him, that's what! I angrily wiped my tears away and snatched the book back up of the floor. I read on and was angry at him for leaving and angry at me for letting him.

This is stupid. Of course he loves me. He's said so a million times and proved it a million more times. The only reason he is leaving is because of the mistake with Jasper and he never meant that. It was his nature, I don't blame him. It was bound to happen eventually and probably... Would. Have. Again. Ohhh.. he's trying to protect me again. From him and his family. But... that's just it with Edward, there is no but. If he thinks that's best then that's what he'd do. No matter the consequences. He wants me to be safe and human and live.

What a stupid... sweet... annoying... beautiful... fool! He left to keep me safe. He should have considered what I wanted. It was my life. I should have had a say!

Jacob came into the story a lot and I was soon out riding motorbikes with him and spending most of my time down at La Push with him. This book went much faster. Jacob seemed sweet. I feel bad for using him, leading him on because he made the pain not so bad. The movies with him and Mike was interesting. I could tell something was up with Jake when he stopped seeing book me. Mono, they said, yeah right. He had been so scared of Sam and his gang.

The Edward hallucinations are worrying but they helped I suppose.

**"Threaten him,"** the beautiful delusion ordered, his voice distorted with dread.

**"He'll know it was you,"** I whispered obediently.

**"You won't get away with this."**

**"And why not?" **Laurent's smile widened.

He gazed around the small opening in the trees.

**"The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body–you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, **_**if **_**he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst."**

**"Beg,"** my hallucination begged.

**"Please,"** I gasped.

Laurent. I will have to remember to not let him go off to the Denali's this time around. I'm not sure what to think of the wolves. I'm sure being there at the time and panicked like I was I just thought I was lucky they all chased Laurent and I had time to run but thinking with a clear head it is far too lucky, normal wolves would have attacked me. Food was food after all. And the brown one looking me in the eye. Me thinking of Jacob. I could see it coming. It was a book about vampires so really, werewolves are not much of a stretch.

So if Sam had got Jacob into his gang then the other wolves were the others in the gang. Or should I say 'pack'? Whoa. What a world we live in. No one even knows. Well no one that has lived to tell about it obviously. Shit. I cant tell Charlie any of this.

The confrontation with Jake just shows how well they guard their secrets. I could tell it killed him to push me away but he obviously felt he had no choice. At least he came back for me even if he did hurt me first. Climbing through my window just like Edward did.

**"See what I mean about loyalty?" **he murmured, even huskier now.

**"It's the same for me, only ****worse. You can't imagine how tight I'm bound…"**

Guess when he puts it like that I understand the secrets. I would never betray the Cullen's secret.

**"Werewolf,"** I gasped.

Yes, that was the word that I was choking on. The whole world lurched, tilting the wrong way on its axis. What kind of a place _was _this? Could a world really exist where ancient legends went wandering around the borders of tiny, insignificant towns, facing down mythical monsters? Did this mean every impossible fairy tale was grounded somewhere in absolute truth? Was there anything sane or normal at all, or was everything just magic and ghost stories?

Ah, and she finally catches up. The talk with Jacob was nearly disastrous. Of course Jake wasn't killing people. Victoria was scary. I could see it all happening again. Like James in the last book. I couldn't let Charlie get hurt, or Jake.

He pulled my face around, holding it steady in his big hand. He stared intently into my eyes.

** "Did he tell you anything else, Bella? This is important. Do you know what she wants?"**

** "Of course,"** I whispered.

**"She wants **_**me." **_


	6. Chapter 6

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

**Chapter six.**

Waiting around for Victoria to attack would have been hard. The pack seemed nice. It was sad about Emily. Oh My God! I wonder if it has happened yet? Could I prevent it? I'll have to ask Charlie in the morning. I just knew something was going to go wrong when book me decided to go cliff diving. I read faster, anxious to see what happened.

It was not hard to convince myself that I didn't have time to search for another way–I _wanted __to _jump from the top. This was the image that had lingered in my head. I wanted the long fall that would feel like flying.

I knew that this was the stupidest, most reckless thing I had done yet. The thought made me smile. The pain was already easing, as if my body knew that Edward's voice was just seconds away…

_**"Bella."**_

I smiled and exhaled.

_ Yes? _I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful

illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when lie was disapproving like this that could hear the true memory of his voice–the velvet texture and the musical intonation that

made up the most perfect of all voices.

_**"Don't do this,"**_ he pleaded.

_ You wanted me to be human, _I reminded him. _Well, watch me._

_**"Please. For me."**_

_ But you won't stay with me any other way._

_**"Please."**_ It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes–making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day. I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

_**"No, Bella!"**_ He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.

I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool–feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring. And I flung myself off the cliff.

I held my breath as if I was there watching book me jump. Of course I would survive. There were four books after all. But it was nerve wreaking all the same. Hearing Edward screaming for me. Urging me to swim, to survive the waves that held me under water. It broke my heart.

_**"Keep swimming!"**_ Edward begged urgently in my head.

_**"Don't you dare give up!"**_

_**"Fight!"**_he yelled.

_**"Damn it, Bella, keep fighting."**_

_** "No! Bella, no!"**_

God I'm stupid. Thank god Jake was there to pull me out. Poor Harry. And what was she thinking?! Juliet was never meant for Paris. She never would have loved him like she did Romeo. And to be with him anyway would have been wrong. To use him in that way.

I smiled when Alice turned up.

UNNATURALLY STILL AND WHITE, WITH LARGE BLACK EYES intent on my face, my visitor waited perfectly motionless in the center of the halt, beautiful beyond imagining. My knees trembled for a second, and I nearly fell. Then I hurled myself at her.

**"Alice, oh, Alice!"** I cried, as I slammed into her.

Stupid Jake and his petty fighting. I'm sure they don't need to be enemies. I held my breath when Jake moved to kiss book me and let out a huge breath of relief when the phone rang. Not that I don't like Jake but things will never be getting that close with me. Anyway, I wont let Edward leave in the first place.

THAT STUPID, STUPID, _STUPID_ MAN! The Volturi?! Of all the idiotic things to do. My god if he ever tires that with me...!

**"NO!"** The half-shrieked denial was so loud after the whispered words, it made us all jump.

I felt the blood rushing to my face as I realized what she'd seen.

**"No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"**

**"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you."**

** "But he… he _left! _He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"**

** "I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long,"** Alice said quietly.

**"How _dare _he!"** I screamed.

I didn't want to look at the time in case I started to feel tired, I had to keep reading. But it had to have been at least 2am. I hunched over the book and read frantically as Alice and I raced to save Edward. My heart went out to Jacob but we had to save Edward. I remembered the preface and it was right. My life was nothing if Edward died. I wasn't scared of the Volturi.

Oh the irony! Saint Marcus Day. I was running. Edward was going to step in the sun. I had to make it. But what would happen then?

**"No!"** I screamed.

**"Edward, look at me!"**

He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would

put him directly in the path of the sun.

I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms

hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head

back.

His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again.

He looked down at me with quiet surprise.

**"Amazing,"** he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused.

**"Carlisle was right."**

**"Edward,"** I tried to gasp, but my voice had no sound.

**"You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"**

He seemed bemused. His hand brushed softly against my cheek. He didn't appear to notice that I was trying to force him back. I could have been pushing against the alley walls for all the progress I was making. The clock tolled, but he didn't react. It was very strange, for I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt _well. _Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect–not healed, but as if there had been no wound in the first place.

I couldn't help but smile and tear up. It felt like a happy ending. I was back in Edward's arms.

**"**_**Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty,"**_he murmured, and I recognized the line spoken by Romeo in the tomb.

**"You smell just exactly the same as always,"** he went on.

**"So maybe this **_**is **_**hell. I don't care. I'll take it."**

**"I'm not dead," **I interrupted.

**"And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"**

I struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

**"What was that?" **he asked politely.

**"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to **_**get **_**out of here before the Volturi–"**

Comprehension flickered on his face as I spoke. Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked me away from the edge of the shadows, spinning me effortlessly so that my back was tight against the brick wall, and his back was to me as he faced away into the alley. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of me.

Shit. Volturi. Edward tried to talk us out of trouble and Alice came to help too but we were forced anyway. Jane was creepy. The whole meeting with the Voltrui was... creepy. Aro seemed funny and scary too. A bit of a weirdo.

I winced at Charlie's anger. Poor Edward. It wasn't his fault. Well, it kind of was but its over now. For this book at least. Edward in the morning was sad and book me was confused. She's not very quick. She still thinks he doesn't love her. Wait, did I just insult myself?

** "But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"**

**"I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly **_**believed **_**that I didn't want you anymore. The ****most absurd, ridiculous concept–as if there were anu way that **_**I **_**could exist without needing **_**you!"**_

**"You're impossible,"** he said, and he laughed once–a hard laugh, frustrated.

**"How can I put ****this so that you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're not dead. **** I'm here, and I love you. I **_**have **_**always loved you, and I **_**will **_**always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."**

Awww...

**"The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you–and there's nothing you can do about it!"**

**"That's all I needed to hear."**

His mouth was on mine then, and I couldn't fight him. Not because he was so many thousand times stronger than me, but because my will crumbled into dust the second our lips met.

God I cant wait to feel that. I admit that I was a little dazed until I read that Edward wanted to keep me _human_. I was proud though, when book me took charge and put it to a vote. OH and _now _she has the epiphany! Of course Edward always loved you!

I think the vote went well. Just as expected. Edward was very unfair, asking _marriage_ for him being the one to turn me. I smiled went things were all back to normal. How was this going to end?

**"No!"** I gasped.

**"**_**Why? **_**Why would Jacob do this to me?" **

The sting of betrayal washed through me. I had trusted Jacob implicitly–trusted him with every single secret I had. He was supposed to be my safe harbor–the person I could always rely on.

My god, if it was not one it was the other. I had some serious problems.

My best friend counted me with his enemies. Victoria was still on the loose, putting everyone I loved in danger. If I didn't become a vampire soon, the Volturi would kill me.

And now it seemed that if I _did, _the Quileute werewolves would try to do the job themselves–along with trying to kill my future family. I didn't think they had any chance really, but would my best friend get himself killed in the attempt?

Very serious problems. So why did they all suddenly seem insignificant when we broke through the last of the trees and I caught sight of the expression on Charlie's purple face?

Edward squeezed me gently.

**"I'm here."**

I drew in a deep breath.

That was true. Edward was here, with his arms around me.

I could face anything as long as that was true.

I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side.

Phew... I closed the book and slid down until I was laying comfortably in bed. So I have got lots of things I need to change. Lots to avoid. I need to make a list or something.

Get Edward desensitised. How can I do that? Well if he smells my scent but when I'm not around so he is less likely to eat me... That's easy. Give him a piece of clothing. Well, give it to someone to give to him. Carlisle or Alice. Hmmm... I wonder what Alice has seen. Need to keep from making decisions. I'll worry about that later.

Tyler's van.

James, Victoria and Laurent.

Mmmmm... cant concentrate any more. I felt myself falling asleep and smiled, knowing I'd dream of Edward tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

**Chapter seven.**

I woke up to the sound or rain hitting the window bedside my bed and I smiled. It doesn't seem as depressing as it used to. The Cullen's will be out and about today. I sat up and stretched. Damn... I don't remember dreaming last night. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 7am. I probably only got four hours sleep. The day has to start sometime though.

By the time I was showered, dressed and downstairs Charlie was just finishing his coffee.

"**Good morning Bells." **He smiled over the top of the paper.

"**Morning Dad, do you have time to eat?" **I asked, thinking of what I could make him for breakfast.

"**Sure honey but you don't have to. I thought you might have slept in this morning. Jet lag and all that."**

And staying up all night reading... I just shrugged and he went back to reading his paper. I quickly made some eggs on toast. It would have to do for today. I tried not to stare as Charlie shovelled down his food like it was his last meal. We made some small talk and I wished him a nice day as he left for work. I really have missed Charlie. Apart from the god-awful fishing trips he used to take me on we always got on well. I am a lot like him.

I tidied up from breakfast and just sat down for a minute to think. I wanted to meet Edward of course, which- oh! That would be a bad idea. He needs to desensitise first or he'll struggle. No back alleys. I think I really need to know everything before I meet any of the Cullens. Just to be sure I don't mess something up. I cant face my future without them in it.

As much as I wanted to jump straight into the next book I had to clean the house first. It needed a woman's touch and I wanted to make Charlie happy. That man has done no real cleaning for a while it seems. I did a good but slightly rushed job. The kitchen was sparkling as was the bathroom. I had dusted, vacuumed, moped and put a load of washing through. I was officially ready to sit down for a nice long read. I planned to not stop until I had finished all the books. I do love reading marathons. I got comfy on the couch making sure to have a glass of water, an apple and a blanket nearby so that I would not need to get back up.

Eclipse.

Edward's soft voice came from behind me. I turned to see him spring lightly up the porch steps, his hair windblown from running. He pulled me into his arms at once, and kissed me again. His kiss frightened me. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine – like he was afraid we had only so much time left to us.

As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge, Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob – knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation approaching, Bella has one more decision to make: life or death. But which is which?

I felt less... involved with this book. More like I was just observing not actually living it. I was frustrated with Edward's subtle and sometimes not-so-subtle manipulation and Jacobs too. They both thought they knew what was best for me. I wish book me had of stood up to them more. I don't want to be treated like a china doll.

I knew things would be different than the book now but I couldn't help but worry with the Victoria threat. I couldn't stand it if anyone got hurt because of me. In my place. I'm glad I stood up and refused to leave and go into hiding when it was time to fight. It was an interesting insight to hear Jacob and Edward talking when they thought I was asleep. I felt for Jacob I really did but Edward already had my heart and every sweet word he says only makes me fall harder.

** "You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."**

**"Maybe . . . if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck out the life of the girl I love . . . well, no, not even then."**

I grimaced when Jacob tricked me into kissing him but I understood why I did, I couldn't live with myself if he had of run off to die. Not that he would have... more manipulation. And Edward, how could he rub it in Jacobs face in such a childish way. Even worse knowing how that would make me feel.

I was actually quite proud of my attempt to help against Victoria. really, I only cut my arm a little and it worked. Not that I wouldn't have given my life to save Edward and Seth but I think Edward was over reacting, worrying too much as usual.

I felt bad for Bree, the poor vampire girl that surrendered during the fight. Jane is a horrible and terrifying vampire. Why is she so mean? She didn't have to kill Bree. And it was obvious that they were hoping Victoria had killed us. Or some of us at least. I hope I can avoid ever meeting the Volturi. And Victoria.

I think I gripped the book a little tight when I read about Edward and I in the meadow. I'm surprised that I managed to think coherently enough to stop him before we both regretted rushing things. Marriage still sounded scary but with Edward... He was right. If he was willing to keep me for eternity it was not much to ask that I be his wife when it happened.

I stood up and stretched. 1 pm. I was making good time. I used the bathroom and settled back down. With the blanket over my lap and the apple in my hand I got started on the next book. It looked a little thicker than the others.

Breaking Dawn

When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved?

To be irrevocably in love with a vampire is both a fantasy and nightmare woven into a dangerously heightened reality for Bella Swan. Pulled in one direction by her intense passion for Edward Cullen, and in another by her profound connection to werewolf Jacob Black, she has endured a tumultuous year of temptation, loss and strife to reach the ultimate turning point. Her imminent choice to either join the dark but seductive world of immortals or pursue a fully human life has become the thread from which the fate of two tribes hangs.

Now that Bella has made her decision, a startling chain of unprecedented events is about to unfold with potentially devastating and unfathomable consequences. Just when the frayed strands of Bella's life – first discovered in _Twilight, _then scattered and torn in _New Moon _and _ Eclipse –_ seem ready to heal and knit together, could they be destroyed... Forever?

My life really is never going to be the same again. Will I get a happy ending? It doesn't sound that way. I need to make the most of my time with Edward. Cant waste a minute.

Body armor. _Four thousand pounds _of body armor. And _missile-_proof glass? Nice. What had happened to good old-fashioned bulletproof?

Ahh Edward... I think you went a little over the top again. I laughed. It seemed like I was the one going over the top this time. I cant believe I was so scared of my parents reaction. I guess I never thought they'd be overly pleased if I married young but I didn't think I'd freak out so much. I suppose I've never had to think about it before.

Mum was so excited for me and I almost couldn't wait to experience it all for real. It all sounded so wonderful. I have no doubt that one day I will be just as nervous to marry Edward as I am in the book but it will be a dream come true, I will want nothing more than to belong to Edward forever.

I was curious about the 'something blue' hair clips that Charlie and Renee give me. Grandma Swans. I might see if I can find them, see what they look like originally. I swear that my heart was racing as I read about myself walking down the isle... to my Edward.

As soon as my feet were past the treacherous stairs, I was looking for him. For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs—blushing more deeply as I took in the crowd of faces all focused on me—until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer.

I was barely conscious that Carlisle stood by his side, and Angela's father behind them both. I didn't see my mother where she must have been sitting in the front row, or my new family, or any of the guests—they would have to wait till later.

All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into abreathtaking smile of exultation.

Suddenly, it was only the pressure of Charlie's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle. The march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. Mercifully, the aisle was very short. And then, at last, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. I touched the cool miracle of his skin, and I was home.

My breath shuttered as I happily sobbed, completely unable to wipe the goofy smile from my face. I needed Edward, now more than ever and vowed that the second I turn the last page I would go straight to him. Singer or no, I would be in his arms tonight.

I was a little sobered by Jacobs appearance at the wedding but I knew that no matter what he said my choice in the book and now was already made. I would always choose Edward.

Edward was perfect, he whisked me away to a private island and even carried me over the threshold. Very thorough. I was understandably frustrated that the book left out nearly all details of our wedding night. But also relieved, it would have been strange seeing it all written down.

Edward is so frustrating sometimes. A few bruises are nothing!

** "Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this."**

There will be hell to pay if he acts this way for real. I got more and more pissed with Edwards obvious avoidance. I wanted book me to try harder to make him cave. After the strange dream and attacking Edward everything improved.

One drama after another... A baby. I squealed and almost dropped the book. Edwards baby. We would be having a baby. That is something that will be difficult to tell him. All of the Cullens will think that I'm crazy. It was supposed to be impossible. But then, when would there ever have been a couple like Edward and I?

He leaned away and looked me in the eye.

** "We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't _let it hurt you."**

_Oh Edward... _How could you even say that. It's a miracle. I read fast, asking Rose for help. Watching everyone suffer. It was worth it though. I would do the same. It was strange how book me felt about Jacob. I doubted that would happen to me. Everything looked grim but book me held on. For Edwards child.

Blood. I bet that will excite Carlisle. Scientifically I mean. Of course he wanted blood. Just like his daddy. The whole thing was pretty gruesome. The birth, the transformation. I knew it would be worth it though. A little burn for all my dreams coming true. Not much to ask for really.

A little girl. An angel. Renesmee. Edward. Charlie. All my werewolf friends. I had everything. Something had to happen. The Volturi. I should have guessed.

Everyone pulled together. Friends were called and stood by our side. Renesmee was loved by all and the Volturi were eventually forced to leave. Sadness surrounded the gathering but in the end I had Edward, I had Renesmee, I had Jacob and all my family. I finally had my happy ending.

**"Now you know," **I said lightly, and shrugged.

**"No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."**


	8. Chapter 8

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

**Chapter eight.**

I closed the book and gasped as it turned to dust in my hands. I sat, staring, what had happened? My heart dropped and then raced. I jumped up and ran to my room, bounding up the stairs three steps at a time. I tore open my door and cried out when I saw the pile of dust atop my desk.

In a haze I sat on my bed. What did this mean? Was it not real? It has to be... How could the future just turn to dust?

Unless it changed... That has to be it. Of course! Now that I know what will happen everything is different. Maybe it means I'm going to die... I have to be careful. I need to use all that I learnt to ensure everything turns out the way it should.

We will need to avoid James and Victoria. Or maybe kill them. I shivered at the thought of meeting James. If we just avoid them then it may just make things worse. We may still meet them later. We _definately _need to stay far away from the Volturi. Hmmmm... Should we still send Laurent to Alaska? If we know he will come back to kill me... But would he have come back if Victoria hadn't asked him to? This is going to be hard.

I wonder... the book had mentioned a friend of Jaspers. Peter. If he's gift was similar to Alice's then maybe he can help. He would never go to the volturi about me.

Sigh. I need Edward.

As much as I want nothing more than to run to Edward he did struggle so bad with my scent the first time he saw me. I'll have to ease him into it. No dark alleys. So how to get my scent to him without seeing him. I could post it I suppose... _Alice_. She will be able to see me.

Ok. So I will wear this top for the rest of the day then put it in a bag and leave it on the window sill. How to let Alice know that she needs to come and get it. Oh! That's easy.

I grabbed a pen and paper and thought solely of Alice as I wrote a quick letter.

_Dear Alice,_

_ Please take this to Edward. It carries my scent so please do not open it. My name is Isabella Swan and I am a new student at Forks high. Edward must get this package before he sees me at school tomorrow as I am his singer and it will be dangerous if he is not prepared. Carlisle can explain. _

_ I promise you that I mean no harm and am no threat to your family. I will explain what I can when I can. _

_ Thankyou Alice._

_ I know we are going to be best of friends._

I re-read my work and smiled. I wonder if I managed to surprise the future seeing pixie? After that letter I was itching to write to Carlisle and to Edward and, well everybody really. But how much could I say? If I said too much I could ruin everything. I have to be smart about this.

Now what do I know? What will their first reactions be? I guess it doesn't matter, no matter what they will go to Carlisle first. So I have to get to him first. Ensure I'm not a threat to him. Should I write to him? Or go see him... Oh god... I probably shouldn't... but I just have to!

I jumped up, grabbed my purse and keys and started off to the hospital.

Please be there. Please be alone...

I tried to walk extra slow to calm myself down but the receptionist was looking at me strange so it mustn't have worked. Damn, what do I say?

"**How can I help you today?" **

Think of something...

"**Hello, umm... is Car-I mean Dr Cullen in today? I just moved here and I need to make sure my files have been transferred." **I asked.

Her eyes went wide and a sickly sweet smile spread on her face.

"**Oh! You must be Isabella, Charlie's daughter."**

She continued at my nod.

"**You've been the talk of the town, we are all so excited that you are here. I do hope you will be staying a while." **she commented, soundly strangely like she was fishing for information.

I gave her a polite smile but didn't reply.

"**Oh! Dr Cullen, right. He is in his office right now. I'll page him for you."**

She pressed a few buttons on the phone and I heard Carlisle's voice on the phone. I was almost sick watching her dreamy eyes as she spoke to Carlisle. He is married! Have you no shame...

"**Head on up darl, he is just up that hall forth door on the right." **She said with her head back down barely paying me any more attention.

"**Thankyou."**

As hard as I tried to stop it, my heart was racing. I hope it doesn't startle Carlisle. I really couldn't wait to see him. My first look at my future father. I held my breath and knocked on his door. There was a slight pause then his smooth voice called for me to come in.

There he was. Sitting behind his desk, inhumanely beautiful and blonde. My heart ached for the father I had read so much about. His smile faltered as I stood frozen in the doorway.

"**Hello, Miss Swan is it?" **He asked slowly standing up as if trying not to startle me.


	9. Chapter 9

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (He is sooo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

"_Hindsight__"_

**Chapter nine.**

"**Carlisle!" **I beamed.

"**I was so worried that you weren't real." **

Just then I realised what I had said and blushed. I hurriedly shut the door and locked it, turning back to face a stunned looking Carlisle.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry. You don't even know me. I'm Isabella Swan." **I rushed out, feeling like a fool.

Carlisle chuckled softly and directed me to sit down opposite him. Once we were both sitting down he folded his hands and place them on his desk.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. I am Dr Carlisle Cullen but I'm guessing that you already knew that." **He said jokingly.

Ok snap out of it. You came here for a reason.

"**I did Dr Cullen, there is a lot I know. Now I know that you are busy and here is not a great place to talk but I needed to warn you before you went home tonight."**

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and leant forward slightly.

"**I have left a package for Edward that I'm hoping Alice has seen needs to be picked up. I don't know what will happen but I just wanted to help. I am his singer Carlisle. I know that you know what that means. I know that he wont hurt me at school but it will be hard for him. I just thought it was best he be prepared."**

By this point Carlisle's eye were wide and had leant backwards again. I waited for it to all sink in. I could just see the questions filling his brain.

"**Miss Swan."**

"**Please, call me Bella. I wont tell anyone Carlisle. I promise. I would never endanger your family. You all mean more to me than I can ever say."**

He looked like he was in shock.

"**You are right. We can't talk about this here, or now."**

He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"**I will be at school tomorrow. If Edward meets me in class everything will be fine, just not when I'm alone. Please don't let him come to me tonight." **

As much as I want him to. Carlisle's brow creased and almost made him look the age he is pretending to be.

"**Miss Sw-" **He smiled kindly.

"**Bella. If what you are saying is true then we will need to leave. Edward can't ever be near you. A singer is literally impossible to resist."**

The thought of never meeting Edward broke my heart. How do I convince Carlisle that everything will be ok? Hmmmm... faith?

"**You did the right thing Carlisle. Changing Edward."**

He sucked in a breath and ran his fingers through his perfect blonde hair. Was it possible that Edward picked up the habit from Carlisle? I continued.

"**I know that he believes he has no soul, that being... like he is a curse. He is wrong and I will help him see that. He believes that he is unworthy..."**

Carlisle opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hand to stop him.

"**I know Carlisle. Nothing could be further from the truth. I will make you a deal. Trust me ****now when I say everything will be ok. Trust that when I say I know something, I know it. Trust me when I ask you to do something that I have your family's best interests at heart. And I will promise you that one day Edward will come to you. You will know the minute he knocks on your door why he is there."**

Carlisle's eyes were shiny with tears but so full of hope, almost like I was giving him the only thing he had ever dreamed for.

"**He will believe Carlisle. And he'll thank you for it. He will be happier than you or him had ever imagined he could be."**

Getting back on to the topic, I finished up.

**If there was anyone in the world that could resist their singer, who do you think it would be?" **I asked.

His faith in Edward is what will convince him. He was smiling now and he moved forward, leaning his arms on the desk.

"**Edward." **He answered.

"**Bella, we have to talk another time. You need to tell me how you know all that you know."**

I nodded as stood up to leave.

"**I'll see you around Carlisle." **

I walked out the door and then remembered.

"**And please don't let him run. You'll know what I mean."**

I heard Carlisle's phone beep as I left but kept walking even though I was dying to know what Alice had said.

I rushed out of the hospital and drove home with a very tight grip on the steering wheel. I ran up the path and unlocked the door, yanking it open and slamming it closed. I stood wide eyed and panting with my back pressed to the door for support. I waited out the urge to go running back and jump straight into my fathers arms.

When I was calm again I slowly made my way into the kitchen and started on dinner. I would cook chicken, mash potatoes and vegetables with a cream and bacon sauce. My mind drifted as I prepared dinner.

Would it have been harder today if I had seen Esme instead of Carlisle? I sighed in longing. I just can't wait to see Esme.

The night went by fast. I was mostly in my own world, thinking about the Cullens. Charlie blushed when he came home and smelt dinner.

"**You didn't have to do all this Bells. I can cook sometimes."**

I raised my eyebrows at him. Yeah, he could cook... If I liked my food burnt. He gave a shrug and mumbled something that sounded like "he could order take out". I laughed and wished him goodnight. I frowned when I grabbed my clothes and saw that the package I'd sat on the window sill earlier for Edward was still there.

"**Where are you Alice?" **I cursed as I went to shower.

What do I do now? I showered and washed, trying to work out the best way to help Edward. I roughly dried my hair with the towel and grabbed the hairbrush, running it through my hair as I walked to my room.

I froze at the door and dropped the brush.

My god... She was here. In my room. Was I shaking?

"**Hello Bella." **She beamed.

I took a minute to breathe. I felt the air move and heard the door shut behind me but as far as my eyes were telling me, she hadn't moved from her spot at the edge of my bed. Only now, she had my brush in her hands.

"**Alice?"**

Her smile got impossibly wider and she just stared at me. The second her arms stretched out to me I flew at her. She laughed as I slammed into her. I hadn't been gentle knowing that I wouldn't hurt her but I forgot that it might hurt me.

"**Oh my god Bella! I'm sorry." **She giggled.

"**We'll have to be careful, you're kinda breakable." **She teased as I pulled back.

I stepped back and took her all in. She was even more stunning than the book had said. And she was real! I could scream and laugh and cry all at the same time I am so happy.

"**Yes Bella. I'm real. I'm here. And we are going to be the best friends ever! I didn't want to come earlier because I would have missed out on meeting you and to be quite honest I had a frantic father to deal with first." **She laughed

I giggled at that. Poor Carlisle. I sighed when Alice longingly looked from the brush in her hands to me. I sat down on the floor in front of her and let her have her way. I actually found the feeling of her playing with my hair very relaxing.

"**So Bella... I am curious."**

"**Of course you are Alice. I'd like to just say while I can that I am so proud for having shocked the physic vampire-"**

"**Oh thank god! I was so worried that you'd find out what I was and not be my friend any more." **She said, cutting me off.

I smiled up at her and patted her knee.

"**You'll always be my very best friend and hopefully one day... my sister too." **


End file.
